(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a toy kite, and more particularly to a toy kite system having a light transmitter for transmitting a light signal and a light receiver for receiving and registering the light signal.
(2) Description of Related Art
Toy kites have long been known in the art. Typically, kites consist of some sort of air catch or wing device that is flown in the air while tethered to a string. Recently, some innovative accessories have been added to traditional kites, such as releasable parachutes.
In other art, interactive toy shooter games have long been a fascination with children and adults alike. With recent technological advances, some shooter games have become equipped with light transmitters and light receiver devices. The light transmitter and receiver devices allow a user to shoot another user with a light beam, while the shot user's receiver registers the shot.
However, nothing heretofore conceived has allowed a user to shoot a kite with a light beam and register the shot. Thus, a continuing need exists for a toy kite system that allows a shooter to shoot a kite and register the shot.